User blog:Charlie the Penguin/void.doc
This is what happens when you let your characters do crack before the story even starts. Paige: *eats Puffle O's out of a large barrel* Boy, let me tell ya, I sure do love o-berries! Charlie: Paige, what are you doing? You can't eat all those fluffing o-berries! Paige: FLUFF YOU I CAN'T EAT ALL THESE O-BERRIES *eats faster* Wingman: *floats up to* Woah, Paige, you eat all those o-berries then you'll totally explo- wait, I feel like I've said that before. Paige: *begins to eat o-berries at an even faster rate* Pluffy: *flies over* Woah man you eat all dose o-berries yo gonna go into a coma again. Paige: NOM NOM NOM Pluffy: WHAT THE F$&@ DID YOU JUST CALL ME Paige: *suddenly finds her self in the void of dancing puffles again* OH KRAP NOT THIS HELLHOLE AGAIN *runs through the void as fast as she can* NYEH *sees Dubstep* AHA! *lunges for and grabs by the headphones* Dubstep: AHH WTFUDGE WTH MAN Y U DO DIS Y U TOUCH MAH HEADPHONES Paige: *pushes past and is sucked through the exit* AHHHHHHHFGJSKALJSHDJDJSJSJS Back in reality... Paige: *suddenly vanishes into thin air* Pluffy: *snorts crack* Did it died? Charlie: GARY GET THE FUDGE OVER HERE Gary: *materializes beside them* Hello! Charlie: *shows spyphone video footage of Paige disappearing* Can you explain this? Gary: AHHHHHHHFGJSKALJSHDJDJSJSJS Charlie: IKR!!!!! Gary: *takes Charlie's phone* I'll take this back to my lab to analyze the video. Charlie: When will I get my phone back? Gary: NEVER Charlie: NUUUUUUUU Gary: lol jk you can have it back in a few minutes Paige: Ugh... where the hail am I? Tourdude 3000: *is leaning against Dance Club* Take a guess, genius. *points to huge "Welcome to Club Penguin" sign* Paige: This sure doesn't look like Club Penguin... Tourdude 3000: Ugh, what era are you even fro- *gets decapitated* Paige: Goodbye. Assistant Droid: *built-in arm gun transforms back into mechanical flipper* Woah, I'm a good shot! *turns on cowboy mode* Looks like I'm handy with a handgun! Paige: That was terrible. Assistant Droid: ...Anyways, you need to come with me. My boss gave me an important surveillance job and I can't mess this up! Paige: I'd rather go out with Happy Herbert. Assistant Droid: *laughs* Hah, that's what she sai- she's gone isn't she. Charlie: *hurls self against the door to Gary's lab* GARYYYYYYYY GET THE F*** OUT HERE AND GIVE ME MY FREAKING PHONE BACK Gary: *inside* FUDGE OFF WHITE GUY I'M DOCTORING Charlie: THAT'S SO RAYCESSSSSS THE CORRECT TERM IS ARCTIC WHITE GUY Gary: *shoots out of lab and into sky* I CAN FLY :D *crashes into moon, which explodes* Meanwhile in the alternate dimension...Wow that transition lasted like ten seconds Assistant Droid: *chases Paige down a dark alley* JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HOT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA TAKE IT EASY ON YOU Paige: DO YOU HAVE A THING FOR ME?! Assistant Droid: Um, no... heh! I meant, um, oh! I know! Paige: *stops running and turns around, confused* Huh? Assistant Droid: I meant to say that you're looking a little hot. Allow me to cool you off! *pulls out Snowstone* Paige: WHA- Is that a- *freezes* ?! Assistant Droid: Wow, that was a pretty cool line. Computer, save that audio clip. Computer: Audio clip saved. Assistant Droid: Cool. *puts away Snowstone and approaches Paige, now trapped in a cylinder of ice* Paige: *muffles* Let me out! Assistant Droid: Heh, that's what she sa- Paige: THAT JOKE LOST ALL HUMOR TWO EPISODES AGO!!! Assistant Droid: Aww... Back in normal Club Penguin... Charlie: *is on fire* GAAAARYYYYYY LET ME THE F*** IN ALREADY Gary: *sings* AND SINCE I AM DEAD I CAN TAKE OFF MY HEAD *crunching sound* Charlie: *cringes* I THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP PUTTING CRACK IN YOUR COFFEE Gary's Head: I DIDN'T AGREE TO DO MOO! *turns into cow and explodes* Charlie: Ugh, this is going wayyy to slow. *eats Gary's door and goes to his observation table* Ah, there's my phone! Charlie takes his phone and waddles out the door, not noticing the strange orange glow coming from his phone... Thanks for reading! Sorry this episode is a little short, but don't worry because the season finale will be longer! When that will come out I can't say because of schoolwork but I will try and work on it this weekend. Also, I have an announcement to make. I am aware that many of you are wanting to be in an episode, and I have been listening. I've snuck in a few cameos here and there, but I haven't given actual story roles to anyone. Why? Well, let's face it- everyone in penguins.doc is kind of an idiot. I was originally going to include actual PSA characters, but ended up deciding against it out of fear of certain people being offended. However, if you are okay with that and are okay with your character doing anything, no matter how stupid it may be, let me know in the comments and I'll stick you into a Season 3 episode. Stay tuned, because I'm Charlie the Penguin, and *Oogie Boogie impression* YOU ain't goin' NOWHERE!! -Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 00:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts